With the growing social concern about the disposal of ever-increasing amounts of garbage and other waste material, the need for effective incinerating devices has increased correspondingly.
Many types of incinerating devices are already known but such devices are extremely expensive and have limited useful operating lives particularly when they are operated at the high temperatures required for the destruction or deactivation of toxic waste materials. For example, known incinerating devices with walls constructed of fire-brick or other refractory material are eventually thermally degraded to such an extent that they must be rebuilt, simple repair eventually becoming impossible. Clearly, such reconstruction is extremely expensive and, during such reconstruction, waste material awaiting incineration accummulates presenting yet additional problems.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an incinerating device of metallic construction for the aforesaid purposes and which device has a longer useful operating device than those previously known.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an incinerating device of metallic construction and in which the thermal degradation of structural parts thereof is significantly reduced.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an incinerating device of metallic construction and in which the replacement of structural components thereof when eventually required is facilitated thereby delaying the need for total or at least extensive reconstruction of the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an incinerating device of metallic construction and which is constructed in such a manner that the replacement of structural parts can be effected much more quickly and at a much lower cost than with the incinerating devices heretofore known.
Other objects of the invention and the advantages presented thereby will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.